


Roses and Secrets

by celmatesakiller



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Softie, M/M, Minor Mentions of Death, cas Novak and Anna novak, dean has a Rose bush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmatesakiller/pseuds/celmatesakiller
Summary: Cas has been stealing roses from Dean’s rose bush for a couple months now. Dean decides to stop him one day and demand to meet who he was stealing the roses for.





	Roses and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt. Posted originally in Destiel Port on Facebook, but someone convinced me to post on here too.

Cas had broken his promise. He had promised to visit Anna every second weekend. He missed last week. He stopped and grabbed some of the beautiful roses growing from a garden, when a man emerged from the house behind the garden.

“Dude! Why do you always steal my flowers?” The man, slightly taller than Cas, spoke. He crossed his arms over his chest, and the last thing Cas should be thinking about right now is how good the man’s muscles looked in the faded band shirt he was wearing.

“Uh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realise the garden actually belonged to someone. It’s further out than the rest and there’s no fence and-“

“Dude,” The man cut Cas off. “It’s ok. Al least let me walk with you to make sure the chicks pretty enough to have you stealing my flowers every few weeks.” He chuckled, a smile covering his face as his body relaxed. Cas nodded, a bit stiffly, but allowed the stranger to walk with him.

After a few paces, the green eyed man spoke up, trying to start conversation. Usually, Cas walked in silence to think about what he’d tell Anna when he got there, but not today.

“So what’s her name?” He questioned, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets.

“Anna.” Cas responded softly, a smile capturing his face without him even realising it. He looked down at his feet as he walked, still clutching the few roses.

“She must be something special, judging by the look on your face. Uh, what’s your name, by the way?”

“Oh, uh, Castiel. Or Cas. Whichever you prefer.” He stuttered out a response.

“Alright, Cas. I’m Dean.” They walked in silence a few more minutes, Cas trying to figure out how Dean would react when they reached where they were going.

Out of all the reactions he could have had, calm and wistful wasn’t one.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve told you where we were going.” Cas signed, willing the tears coming to his eyes to go away. It had been a few months since Anna passed, but it still hurt.

“It’s okay, Cas. I’m overdue for a visit here, anyway. You know, I kinda missed not seeing you last week.” Dean spoke, confusing Cas in multiple ways. He had someone to visit here? Who? And what did he mean by ‘missed you’?

Dean looked over at Cas, a soft smile playing on his lips, and a sad look in his eyes. It was sudden, but having this stranger give him a hug was nice. It was warm, and he felt safe. Without meaning it, not being able to hold back, the tears flowed from Castiel’s eyes.

They stood for what felt like hours, dean wrapped around Cas as he sobbed, but it was probably only twenty minutes. The flowers were gonna die in his hands if he didn’t hurry up and get to Anna’s grave.

“I’m sorry.” Cas spoke softly, pulling away from Dean’s hold, at least a little hesitant.

“It’s all good man. Everyone needs a good hug sometimes. How long ago did she pass? If you don’t mind me asking that is.” Dean questioned, scratching his neck and motioning for Cas to lead the way.

“It’s ok. It was about three months ago. She was a single mother with a three year-old daughter. Her names Claire.” Cas spoke, a soft smile on his face at the thought of being able to go home and see the little girl that was left to his care.

“Oh, wow. That’s fairly recent. What’s happened to Claire?” As Dean spoke, Cas felt like he was truly interested in what his story was.

“She’s mine now. I was named god father to her. I love her like she’s my own.” Silence fell as they continued to walk. It was a few minutes before they reached Anna’s grave, but not once was in uncomfortable.

Cas leaned down and sat in front of the polished grave, tears springing to his eyes once again as he gently placed the roses on the soft ground.

Cas spoke, telling Anna about the events of the last week. At some point, he noticed Dean had walked away. Cas figured he left to go home, but was surprised when he stood up and saw the dusty blonde hair sitting in front of a grave a few rows back.

He slowly walked towards him, wondering who it was that Dean had lost, and how long ago. Looking at the grave he was sitting by, Cas would dare think it had been at least a decade.

He heard Dean’s voice softly travelling as Cas got closer, but he didn’t want to intrude on their moment. It was probably the same as Dean not wanting to intrude on Castiel’s moment. But as he was about to lean against a tree off to the side, Dean stood and looked around, obviously looking for Cas. A smile graced his features as he spotted Cas standing there.

Cas didn’t realise on the way here, too busy to pay attention, but Dean was pretty. He had full lips, and his eyes were greener than green. He had a strong build, and thinking back to their first introduction, the muscles he saw definitely told something about his physique.

“Hey, you all good now?” Dean questioned, motioning to leave.

“Yea, I am. Thank you, Dean.” Dean just waved Cas off.

“Uh, if you don’t mind me asking, who were you visiting?” Cas asked timidly, not wanting to anger or upset the man. He smiled, and looked down.

“Uh, I was visiting both my mum and dad, actually,” he paused, taking a breathe. “My mum died when I was four. Stupid house fire. My brother was only six-months, and I carried him out. My dad swooped in and grabbed us off the lawn in the end. He died about ten years ago. Drunk himself dead. He was a shitty father after our mum died, but I don’t blame him. I forgave him for everything he did to us.” Dean spoke, a tear running down his cheek as he remembered his past.

They walked in silence back to Dean’s house, and Cas wished him well. He had felt happy around the man, and felt somewhat close to him after their adventure. So, it was that reasoning in mind, that a few days later he left a bunch of roses on his doorstep with a card and his number. 


End file.
